The Marriage Contract
by KittenKakt
Summary: Set in the aftermath of the events of DAI. The Inquisitor is to choose a husband, 'for the good of the Inquisition'
1. The Papers

'Josephine, you wanted to see me this morning?' Aeryn Trevelyan walked into the Inquisition Ambassador's office. She'd spent her morning with Sera sitting on the roofing heckling the sparring soldiers in the ring. Not a particularly dignified way to spend the morning, but it put her in a good mood nonetheless.

'Oh come I have some important correspondence, but I feel it may take some time. Drag over the reading chair unless you have another preference or should I call for assistance?'

Aeryn regarded the ruffle-clad woman and unceremoniously pulled the stuffed wingback behind the desk to sit next to her. As she settled in the chair, Aeryn observed 'You have so many little piles of paper my friend, don't you worry a stray spark will set the desk aflame?'

'Oh don't tease, you know this is much less organized than usual, but I had to spread it all out. You should have seen it before I started condensing the piles, I looked as if I was making a mosaic on the carpet!'

'Why were you making a mosaic on the carpet?'

'Because this must me done. I have been putting it away and behind other tasks far too long.'

'Making a mosaic?'

'Oh, why must you frustrate me so, you know I am speaking of the papers.'

'Right, the mosaic papers.' Aeryn stifled a giggle in her palm. It was so nice to be able to tease without the threat of the end of the world hanging over all their heads.

'Aeryn!' Josephine huffed, 'This is no laughing matter. We need to strategize. The connections we can make, the treaties to change Thedas.'

'Alright I bite Ambassador, what are my little piles are paper?'

'To put it quite plainly, they are patterns for the mosaic that I am setting in the lower area floor. Flagstone is so out of fashion in Orlais.' Josephine waited a moment for Aeryn's face to catch up with her wit, 'No. These are all offers of betrothal contracts. We should sort and think so appropriate replies can be made.'

'Wait wait wait. There is no way we're marrying off people to someone the do not know. Not happening under my watch.'

'This is why you are needed, I have narrowed the piles to matches that would make good politics, but I wish you to help me decide which relationships to further. You know everyone better than most and can help me pick the top two.'

'I am NOT doing this Josephine. Not to anyone, not even a suggestion.'

'Inquisitor, entire countries are made and broken on these grounds. There is no reason we should deny ourselves marriage that offers an advantageous position going forward. We will not be forcing anyone into anything, only narrowing it down to the best candidates and providing a full dossier to the intended. The prospective match can be called off at any time by either party.' Josephine stared down an angry blue fire and continued with vehemence 'This is a great deal better than most betrothal contracts, there is free will. If you were not chosen to be The Herald of Andraste you would not have had these freedoms in a marriage to another noble line.'

'Josephine, no.'

'Here at least review the offers for your hand' Josephine sighed, thrusting a surprisingly thick stack of papers into Aeryn's hand.

'No' Aeryn growled and threw the papers in her hand as far from her as she possible could. The papers mocked her by fluttering unconcerned to the floor, not nearly as far away as Aeryn would have liked.

'Aeryn, be reasonable, you didn't even look.'

Aeryn jumped up and strode over to a piece of paper and plucked it from the floor. 'The Baron of House Chantes in the Blessed country Orlais seeks a formal audience with the Inquisitor to discuss the possible alliance of the House of Chantes and the House of Trevelyan through the marriage of the Baron's eldest son and the second daughter of the House of Trevelyan. Please... and it goes on in some way. I have no idea who this man even is. There is no name!'

She crumpled the paper in her hand and picked up another. 'Oh, this one is from the Free Marches, at least I have heard of these people.' Aeryn ripped that paper and kicked a few more that were on the floor. 'Josephine I am NOT doing this. EVER!'

Josephine sighed. 'Alright, you will not take a husband yet. Would you at least look at another, that isn't for you?'

Biting back a scream, Aeryn grabbed the tallest stack of paper and began reading the top message. 'Cullen!' Aeryn's outrage was clear as she began shuffling the papers. 'All of these are for Cullen?'

'Inquisitor, he is a fine match seeing his position within the Inquisition. He is also a very attractive man, I...'

Josephine was cut off by Aeryn stalking to the fireplace and thrusting the entire stack into the fire, a smile crossing her face as each of the requests caught flame and curled into black ash.

'Inquisitor!' Josephine found this a bit extreme, even for Aeryn.

'Do you know, why these are in the floor?' Aeryn started, kicking few more of the papers. 'Because the only man I would consent to marry would not be in this stack. If I wanted him, all I would need to do is walk to the front doors and call his name. He would come, without a thought. I can never love another as I love that man.'

Josephine stuttered, 'I... had no idea, that you were so serious. I just thought, perhaps a relationship of circumstance.'

'No Josephine, he is my world.'

'I see. Has Ser Cullen asked for your hand? I can begin arrangements immediately.' Upon seeing the look on Aeryn's face, she continued, 'I also owe Leliana five silvers.'

'No, he has not asked... Five silvers?'

'Yes. She bet that Ser Cullen would not ask, despite being assured of his answer. I had thought he would be bold enough to ask for you. I actually had requested a meeting with him later so I could show him a stack of requests for your hand, to attempt to stir him into action.'

'Then what is the point of putting me through this exercise? Just to aggravate me?'

'No, although I do admit watching you burn a stack of marriage proposals was more entertaining than I thought. No, I wanted to ensure that you were for him, despite the lack of advantages in the match.'

'Oh hush now Josephine, ' Leliana replied as she swept into the room, 'this match has every possible advantage for the Inquisition and the rebuilding of the Chantry.'

'How long were you listening?' Aeryn raised an eyebrow at the spymaster.

'Long enough to hear you rail against another having your man. I could hear you in the War Room you know. It would not surprise me to find you could be heard in the hall.'

'I have a host of friends' Aeryn sighed, sinking down to the floor in front of the fire.

'Back to the matter at hand,' Leliana began 'can you not think of the story that will be told of The Herald of Andraste and The Lion of Skyhold? Can you not see The Maker's hand in this?'

'No.' Aeryn grumbled from the floor. The Inquisitor had walked into many traps in her life, but one set by two of her most trusted advisers made her sorely vexed.

'Come now, listen' Leliana began:

 _There once was a man, mortal, of humble origin. Through The Maker's grace, he grew to be a paragon of Strength, Loyalty, and unshakable Faith. When the sky rent open, Andraste sent her Herald to save her world. The Maker sent this man to be the Herald's protector and defender. He stood by her side as she faced the trials of the world and he stood by her side as she emerged victorious. Andraste was well pleased and bound their hearts together with love, so they might show her love to the world._

Leliana smiled at the end of her story. Aeryn stuck her head between her knees and wished the ground to swallow her whole. The mantle of being The Herald of Andraste had always sit heavy on her shoulders, however making her love with Cullen divine providence was just too much. She whined in protest.

'Hush Aeryn.' Leliana chided. 'We will ensure his request for your hand, you will not have to do the asking, only the accepting.'

'What if he chooses differently?' Aeryn glared daggers at the curling ash in the fireplace.

'How can you doubt?' Leliana laughed. ' There is no man that loves you like our Commander and he will ask.'

As Aeryn started to let fly a retort, the man under discussion swept into the room. Three women stared at him, one seated, one standing, one craning her neck over her back to look at his form. He surveyed the general state of disarray and offered his hand to the woman on the floor.

'Does and one have information to share with me? Was there a Council meeting and I was uninformed?'

'No, I...' Aeryn started. 'Oh Cullen' she sighed as she banged her head wearily into the plate metal on his chest.

'Come Your Worship, I have things I would discuss with you in private.' Leliana grabbed Aeryn's wrist and led her into the War Room and through the next door.

'Josephine, why do I have a feeling that I am missing something important?'

'Because you are Ser Cullen. Do you not see the mess our Lady Inquisitor has made of my paperwork.'

'What did you do to her?' His tone playing at menacing but failing, knowing Josephine would cause Aeryn no real harm.

'I only showed her the stack of marriage proposals for herself. Her response was what you see here.' Josephine gestured to the scattered paperwork.

'Is that all? I'd have thought she'd be aware of the interest she has garnered from all corners of Thedas.' Cullen wanted to sweep every paper on that floor into the fireplace. Needing to refocus, 'so what did you want me to discuss with you?'

'Only the offers of a marriage contract for you. However that will not be possible at this time.' Josephine smiled a wicked smile, 'Your Lady thought they would better serve as fire tinder' Josephine laughed.

Cullen smiled. _That's my girl._


	2. Sparring Anyone?

**A/N: So, this Chapter went a bit sideways on me. I blame Cullen and Alistair for having a sparring match in my head that I just have to share.**

Two days later, Aeryn found herself riding out of Skyhold with the Chargers. They were acting as her personal protection service since the fall of Corypheus. Dorian also was in their party, as The Iron Bull did not often go far from the mage. The party was traveling to the summer palace of the Ferelden Royalty, at the Warden Queen's invitation.

The Queen and Aeryn had become good friends, as they both understood the trials of leading against a threat to Thedas against overwhelming odds. It led to a remarkable friendship, with the two women often exchanging letters and planning visits. This time was slightly different as the Queen had retired from Denerim to a hold where the royal couple often vacationed. Aeryn read over the last letter she had received from Solona:

 _Dearest Aeryn,_

 _As you probably know, I have retired from the royal city and am spending a great deal of time at the Summer Hold. Alistair convinced me that being in the more open air would do a great deal of good for myself and the babe I now carry. Personally, I think he was tired of fetching me a bucket in the mornings. Things are wonderful here, albeit a bit lonely. Alistair visits when he can, but it's never more than a few days. The whole time he is here, he's fussing over me like I am made from porcelain; it's like he forgets that I slew an Archdemon._

 _I was hoping that you might wish to visit, to provide me with some company, since I am sequestered here the length of the term. My servants are lovely, but if one more person calls me 'your highness' I might just scream. Please come and entertain me and I promise to do my best to be more fun than the average pregnant woman. We have some beautiful grounds here should you like to tour them and we will be free of obligations, seeing as none of the nobility are attending me at this time._

 _In other news, how are things at Skyhold? I know I have not been able to visit since the ball, but I hope it is still improving. How are you and Cullen? I have never seen him so happy as when you are near him._

 _I look forward to your reply and hope you will be able to spare some time to visit,_

 _Solona Therin_

Aeryn had replied in the affirmative, and the date settled. Now she was approaching the Summer Hold, greeted by the guards. She allowed the servants to unpack her things and see to her horse as she headed into the castle. One of the housekeepers led her to the sitting room and announced her to the Queen.

Aeryn entered the study and was quickly approached by a black Mabari. She held her hand down to let the dog sniff when she heard 'Bella, leave Aeryn be.' Solona looked radiant as she smiled and welcomed Aeryn. Her stomach showed a slight bump through the loose fitting clothes. A very old Mabari watched the new girl walk around the room from his comfy pillow next to her chair.

The women embraced, Aeryn careful to not put pressure on her friend's stomach. 'How are you feeling Solona? Anything you need?'

'I am well, other than this sprog growing in my stomach. He won't stop moving, it feels like a trapped butterfly.' She poked at her stomach playfully. 'How does that feel little one?'

'Well, in a few more months then he will be free and can annoy others.'

'Hear that sprog? Finish growing so you can be free…. And your Father's problem.' Solona smirked. She returned to her chair; Aeryn took the one closest to it. 'How was your journey?'

'The weather was fair and the roads were good. How often can you say that about going anywhere?'

'In my experience, next to never.' Dog woofed in agreement; he had traveled so much in his lifetime. He was quite liking his retirement of spending his days sleeping next to Solona's chair. Let his daughter Bella take care of the heavy lifting, she was one of many fine Mabari that called him father; she would protect their person. All that was left to him was to rest his bones and provide company.

'Agreed. Although the Chargers came with me. Cullen will hardly let me out of his sight without them. Although I suppose he'd prefer me to take a regiment whenever I leave the immediate area.'

'Oh I understand, after the end of the blight, Alistair would hardly let me alone. It was like he was waiting for some new danger to sweep me away just as I was safe.'

'That is precisely it! Those two are so alike. If I didn't know of Cullen's family, I would swear they were related.'

'Different, yet just the same. Remember the sparring tournament?'

* * *

Corypheus had been defeated and Skyhold was holding a festival to celebrate the end of the menace. It was a long celebration, with festivities planned for over a week. Josephine had pulled out all of the stops to make sure there was an appropriate celebration. Invitations were sent out all over Thedas.

One of the activities Josephine had arranged for was a sparring tourney, all in good fun, everyone set into brackets by specialty. Aeryn had watched a good bit of it, as it was the most interesting thing going on early in the day, however today she was just relaxing in the hall, talking to the Hero of Ferelden, she and the rogue got on uncommonly well and were on the way to a fast friendship. Then Sera happened.

'QUIZZIE!' Sera was screaming as she entered the hall at a run. Approaching Aeryn's table, she gratefully lowered her volume. 'Quizzie!' She slapped the table 'Quizzie, you need to take Queen Fire Crotch and get to the ring. They boys are being naughty!.' Sera took a step toward the door and realized she was only met with Solona and Aeryn's confusion. She grabbed them, one in each hand and pulled. 'C'mon Queenie! Quizzie!'

Solona looked at Aeryn. This was one of her inner circle, perhaps she'd have some knowledge of what was going on. Aeryn just shrugged back, answering the silent question. Without a compelling reason to stop her, they both followed behind the excited elf, doing their best to remain composed for the assembled nobility that was currently awake.

Eventually they reached the sparring ring and discovered it was swarmed with onlookers, and could hear bets being bantered back and forth. Today was bare-knuckles, not quite as exciting as weapon play if you asked Aeryn, but apparently a good match was going on. Sera was pulling them through the throng of people shouting, 'Queenie and Quizzie here, NOW MOVE!' Eventually the trio made it ringside.

'See? Naughty boys. Almost enough to make a girl go for some twig and berries yeah?' Aeryn would've smacked her had she been paying enough attention.

Aeryn was staring at the scene before her in shock! Cullen, her lovely, honorable, level-headed lover was stripped down to only his trousers, barefoot and bare chested, going hand to hand with the KING OF FERELDEN. Was he even thinking?What's worse is his majesty was similarly attired and they were trading quips. What are they thinking!

Solona was staring at her husband in shock; he was practically naked. He was wearing trousers, but nothing else, in the middle of a ring. Her eyes swept over him; it looks like the Inquisition Commander had already landed a few good hits, and maybe a kick judging by the size of the red mark on his side. After a few years on the throne, he was still a fantastic physical specimen and she couldn't help but feel a bit smug that _that_ was what she got to take to bed each night.

Alistair dodged Cullen's swing toward his left side. 'Come on Commander!' he taunted, 'Don't tell me the Lion of Skyhold is merely an overgrown kitten.'

'Oh please your highness' Cullen ducked Alistair's uppercut 'are you sure that you haven't gone all soft sitting in you luxurious palace?' Cullen threw another swing at Alistair's midsection, making contact and forcing a grunt out of the man. 'Perhaps you should eat a bit less cheese?'

Cullen danced back out of Alistair's reach, waiting for him to attack again. Attack he did, swinging hard with his left, which was deflected, however his right made contact with its target. Cullen sidestepped the third blow however, giving Alistair a chance to continue his taunts. 'Come now Cullen, it must be true which I heard about inquisitor having a soft spot for felines.'

Taunting he could take, but he wasn't letting anyone drag Aeryn into this. She was mistress of this hold and he would not have her disrespected within it. 'Watch your mouth Alistair' Cullen growled out a terse warning before getting back to the fight. This time Cullen was swinging rapidly and Alistair blocking.

The king paid his warning little attention and continued 'It seems I hit a nerve. Are you her favorite kitten? Does she coo sweet nothings at you as you lounge in her lap upon the Inquisition throne?' He caught Cullen's wrist and pulled him close. 'Do you purr?'

Alistair was laughing a little too much and was caught off balance when Cullen twisted in his grip, causing the pair to fall to the ground. Aeryn was flushing bright red and looking to Solona for an explanation. Solona was ignoring her, trying to figure out the most creative way to murder her husband for acting like a complete ass.

The fistfight had devolved into the two men wrestling on the ground trying to pin each other. They managed to kick up a good bit of the sand in their scrambling. Aeryn couldn't believe that her lover was scrapping in the dirt with the king like they were both lads fighting over the pretty girl in the village. This was ridiculous. 'They are getting a bit out of hand don't you think?'

Solona looked over at her 'I am quite enjoying the view aren't you?' Aeryn nodded her assent, she was hardly going to object to the spectacle of two extremely handsome men, shirtless, grappling in the dirt. Well other than the fact they were being looked at by half of Thedas and not acting at all as befit their stations. In a more private setting however, this had potential.

Solona turned back to the fight, where Cullen had just rolled to the top, trying to twist Alastair's arm for a pin. It wasn't working. She continued 'but I suppose you are right. If we don't stop them soon we won't have any dance partners tonight.' She sighed, the fight wasn't going to end soon and it had devolved from a contest of skill to, well she didn't know what to call it. She looked at Aeryn 'You call yours and I'll call mine?'

'On three?' Aeryn affirmed. She wasn't surprised that everyone knew about her and Cullen. Well anyone with eyes, he had been her escort to every official function during the entire festival. She had no plans of entertaining anyone; it was _her_ party after all. Also it was nearly impossible to slip away for the night without someone noticing the comings and goings of her chamber, being directly off the great hall. It also didn't help that Cullen was a handsome man and had admirers of his own. No one missed that he shared chambers with the Inquisitor each evening.

'One. Two.' Solona counted. In the next breath, shouts of 'HUSBAND' and 'COMMANDER' rang out from the side of the ring. Both of the occupants of the ring froze; the instinctive reaction of a male in trouble with the ruling female of his life. They were tangled in an awkward pile of limbs and muscle, with Cullen's forearm at Alistair's throat and his hand on Cullen's neck. They slowly and with as much dignity as they could muster, disentangled themselves and slowly walked to their respective women.

'What in Thedas are you doing? Do you WANT your wife to jump you in the middle of a sparring ring? Because this' Solona gestured to the half-naked men 'is how you end up with your wife jumping you in the middle of a sparring ring.' Alistair couldn't bring himself to look appropriately sheepish. He was too busy considering if he _could_ get his wife to jump him in the sparring ring. 'No. You aren't thinking that! Stop it!' she snapped. 'Half of Thedas is here and you're the blighted KING of Ferelden! Or did you forget again?'

'I love you wife?' He tried to alleviate her ire. Of course he forgot again. She was really going to kill him; well she'd have sex with him first, then kill him.

Cullen meanwhile managed to look appropriately contrite when facing his lady. 'Commander, care to explain what you were doing half-naked in the sparring ring?'

'Well' he ran a hand through his hair, 'it seemed like a good idea to spar with the King, as an exhibition match.' Aeryn looked at him critically, not buying the excuse. 'Some of the men were wondering why I had not entered into the competition, and Alistair was lamenting that Solona didn't let him enter. So we decided an exhibition match would be good.' She raised an eyebrow. 'For morale' he finished.

'Seriously Commander, I do not need you broken. There are another TWO days of festival and I expect you to not butcher the dancing more than usual. You cannot do that if you've broken your body in some silly contest. There are plenty of men to fight if we need to improve morale at a _victory celebration for saving Thedas._ You do not need to be among them _._ ' She was hissing at him, trying to keep from yelling.

Now Cullen saw through her anger, she was concerned for his safety. He lowered his voice, 'Aeryn, I can take a few hits.'

'Those weren't hits. That was scrapping like wild animals.' She stared at him, absentmindedly running a thumb over the split in his lip. 'Now Commander' her voice was low so as not to be overheard, 'I am going to run a bath for myself and you look like you could use one as well. You know how I hate to waste water.' Maker preserve him, he thought as he walked across the ring to get his clothes and boots, that woman was going to be the death of him.

* * *

'Oh Maker, Yes!' Aeryn giggled remembering the incident.

'A little Birdie, well actually a raven, told me that I would be expected at your wedding anytime now.'

'Damn it Leliana' Aeryn cursed under her breath.

'When will it be Aeryn? It had better be after the sprog arrives because I will tear a hole in the sky myself if I miss your wedding.'

'We aren't even formally engaged.'

'That doesn't mean you won't wed him. You are so good together; you are so good for him. Whatever the past, he's a good man, it takes you to remind him of that.'

'Yes, but generally one has to be asked before one is wed Solona.'

'If Leliana doesn't get him to ask, I promise, as soon as this sprog is born, I will come to Skyhold and beat a proposal out of him for you. I may be Queen now, but I still know how to wield a dagger.' Solona gave Aeryn a wink. 'It would be a crime if you did not marry. You two could be as happy as my husband and I are. That's not something that just happens every day.'

'Josephine and Leliana swear that it is covered. Enough talk of frustrating men. Onto pleasant things. I hope that shortly all of the presents should be unpacked. Nearly everyone sent something!'


	3. Announcements

**A/N: Done! Wondering whether to keep this a 'T' rating or bump it up in the next chapter. Opinions welcome. Oh well let's see what Josie and Leliana have been up to:**

There were days where being the Commander of the most powerful army in Thedas was a giant pain in the rear. There were also days where being hopelessly in love with a free spirited woman was also a giant pain in the rear, mostly because he had to be responsible running said army. If he were a less responsible man, he could follow her on every wild haired jaunt she took herself on. However, since he could not, he sent The Iron Bull's mercenary group to watch her back, plus Dorian. For what seemed like the hundredth time, he was immensely glad that the charming mage did not include women in his sexual repertoire. She'd been gone less than a week and he was miserable.

Jim cautiously approached the Commander. He had today's correspondence and it was sure not to be well received. Calculatingly Jim placed the letter from the Inquisitor on the top of the pile, as that was sure to bolster the Commander's mood. He hid the offending papers near the middle. Fine papers and all covered in elegant typeface and something he was sure the Commander did not want to see. There were some scout reports he could hide them in-between, and perhaps he will have escaped with the pretty colored papers make an appearance.

'Commander Ser! This morning's correspondence. It looks as if Our Lady Inquisitor sends word.' Distract him with good news. Run away when he's not looking.

'Thank you Jim.' Jim turned to go, almost getting away. 'Hold one a minute; let me make sure this does not need an immediate response.' Void, Jim thought, I almost made it. He moved to stand next to the Commander and await his next instructions.

As the Commander shuffled to open the sealed letter while still holding the other papers, Jim watched a smaller pale purple, then a crisp white card fall out of the stack. The Commander noticed that he had dropped something and bent to pick it up, absently handing the stack of correspondence to Jim. That action caused another couple of fine pieces of parchment to flutter to the ground. Jim anxiously waited for the Commander to flip over the papers and read the text.

Cullen turned one of the small papers in his hand, the purple one. He flipped it so it read upright and looked at the flowing type. Type was very expensive, as was the fancy paper that it was imprinted on. He had no idea how something so… feminine entered his stack of correspondence.

* * *

 _T_ _he Inquisition is pleased to make a formal announcement of_

 _the betrothal of_

 _Her Ladyship Aeryn Elena Trevelyan_

 _Of House Trevelyan,_

 _The Herald of Andraste, Lady Inquisitor_

 _to_

 _Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford_

 _Of Honneleath,_

 _The Lion of Skyhold, Commander of the Inquisition Army_

 _Let it be known that they have pledged themselves to each other freely with no reservation or prior claim and enter into this contract in good faith._

 _In the light of the blessing of the Maker and His Bride, this is the beginning of a lasting and powerful union._

* * *

Cullen blinked stupidly. He shuffled through the rest of the odd papers _._ Different words, different script, different paper type, same intent. He was staring at a stack of betrothal announcements between _The Herald of Andraste_ and _The Lion of Skyhold. Those_ particular terms made it onto ever permutation of whatever this was.

He certainly had not proposed to the Lady Inquisitor, He would have remembered that. Not that he hadn't thought about it; his brain was working furiously to ignore the fact a small box containing a ring was sitting in his drawer in the tower, and focus on the problem that someone was horribly out of line. These are formal declarations of intent, to ensure there is no challenge to the ceremony or integrity of the union. But he hadn't even asked! Maker's Breath, what if Aeryn were to see these? He needed answers. Now!

'WHAT are these…. THINGS?' Cullen was roaring at Jim, again. This is exactly why Jim wanted to be far, far away when the Commander read these announcements. He knew how the Commander was when it came to his relationship with his Lady; Jim had learned that lesson well with a hard tumble down a loft ladder. After Jim had found himself supervising work on some watchtower off in the Maker forsaken mountains and practically freezing to death until the Commander got his temper under control. He had learned his lesson. He was never again spotted when he caught the Commander and His Lady doing something indiscreet.

'Ser, they were with the morning correspondence. Perhaps you should ask the Lady Ambassador, as they seem to fall within her sphere of expertise?' Please let the Commander take the bait, Jim pleaded. Please let him escape the Commander's wrath for once.

Cullen responded by making a frustrated noise Jim could only term a growl. He stalked off, looking like an oncoming storm, clutching the offending papers in hand and headed toward the Lady Ambassador's Office. Jim had dodged the lightning strike for once. Thank the Maker.

Josephine was expecting the Commander at any time now. However, she was not expecting a ball of barely contained rage in his place. He was clutching the delicate papers so hard in his gloved hand, she was sure they had permanent creases. Oh well, she'd have to order a new set for the Inquisitor to review after the Commander made it official. She had hoped to save the type-setter the trouble, but no matter.

'Ambassador.' His voice was shaking with the effort not to yell. 'Would you care to explain to me why a selection of formal announcement samples proclaiming my betrothal to Aeryn were included with my morning reports?'

Oh, he had slipped and called her Aeryn, the Commander must be out of sorts. No matter. 'Well I believe it is wise to ensure that at least the council approves of the appearance and wording of the announcement.'

'No Josephine.' Cullen spat out her name like a distasteful curse. 'Why have the announcements been created to begin with?'

'Commander!' she managed a scolding tone, 'you may not be aware, but an announcement of intent is necessary for a wedding with the political ramifications of this one. We want both of you to be beyond reproach on as you enter your union. It would be a disaster if there was a challenge to the union of Her Holiness the Herald of Andraste. Everything must be done… _properly._ ' She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him.

'Properly is not having an announcement drawn up before there is something to ANNOUNCE.' His temper was flaring. This was an intrusion into his and Aeryn's personal life. That little space of heaven they had carved out so carefully. He threw the papers onto her desk as violently as he could manage, prompting Josephine to rise angrily to her feet.

'And who is at fault in that _Cullen_?" She was annoyed enough to use his given name. And Yell, her Antivan temper flaring at his idiocy. He was being a stubborn man, and if she had to manipulate him into marrying the love of his life, then she damn well would! 'Who is the one who leaves our dear sweet Aeryn unsure if she will be his wife? Lets her doubt that she is good enough to be so? That he could want her in such a way? I don't think that is my fault COMMANDER.' She was glaring at him. So maybe she took a little artistic license so she could jam it into his thick brain that he was being frustratingly foolish for not asking.

Cullen was dumbstruck at her words. He had never meant to cause Aeryn any distress; she was his world after all. He was only nervous, worried that she might think better of marrying so beneath her station. That she would meet his family and run the opposite direction. That she would realize how wholly unworthy of her affection he was and would rectify the situation. That trying for more would destroy their happiness in some way. He sank into one of the chairs in the office, looking rather like a kicked puppy to the Ambassador. Good!

Cullen realized he was letting his own insecurities rule his behavior. He was an idiot. That box had been sitting in his drawer for almost a month, plenty of time to see if Aeryn cared for the stone and styling, which was much more time than it would take him to ask her the actual words. He had never considered he was making her uncomfortable in dragging his feet. Maker, if she could only forgive him his foolishness. 'Is she really so worried?'

'Yes. Not that she will admit it. Leliana and I only know due to an unplanned emotional outburst in my office.' She almost felt sorry for him looking so sad. 'She rather shouted at me that the only man she would consent to wed was you.'

'Shouted?'

'Yes, shouted. Loudly.' Thinking back to Leliana's assessment of the Inquisitor's outburst, 'Enough volume for it to be heard in the hall even.'

'Maker's Breath' Cullen rested his face in the palm of his hand. Why does the floor of Josephine's office not obligingly swallowing him whole? Half of Skyhold likely knew; he thought this day was done getting worse.

'Just ask her Cullen, it will make you both feel better.' Josephine softened her voice. She was certain that he was going to do as she asked as soon as he pulled himself out of that pit of self-loathing in which she was watching him sink. His brooding for several additional weeks did not get an engagement accomplished. 'You each still spend so much time thinking you are unworthy of the other that it is insane. She has chosen you; now ask her to show her that you choose her in return. I don't care how you do it, and neither will she. Do not listen to Cassandra's silly notions of a perfect proposal, they are nonsense. You don't even have to worry about a ring, we will summon a craftsman and then two of you can sort out an engagement ring at your leisure. Or I will go and get you one. It matters little as this is a marriage of affection and not one for political advantage.'

Cullen mumbled so dejectedly that Josephine almost missed his words. 'I have had a ring for nearly a month.'

Josephine was highly annoyed; he had the ring even before Aeryn had an outburst. Damn him, she could've won that bet. Idiot Man. 'Leaving it in a box will not get you a wife!' she snapped.

'I know' was the only reply.

'Then ask your lady Commander. Put us all out of misery. Unless you would rather have another discussion on this subject with Leliana.'

'NO!' he all but shouted. Regaining a bit of himself, he began again 'I mean no, one discussion of this type is quite enough. I will ask.'

'And I will prepare betrothal announcements and plan a wedding. Do not disappoint me Commander.' With that, Cullen retreated to his tower and placed the open ring box on his desk. He stared and the flaming red stone sitting in a silver band. This was going to be a very long three weeks until Aeryn returned.

* * *

Home. She wanted to be home. Home, with her bed and her lover and doors. Andraste's Ass, she'd been missing doors. They were traveling back from the Capitol of Ferelden and she didn't think she'd ever been stuck in so much rain. Not only did it delay their travel time, but it meant several hours each day were spent huddling in a tent trying to get dry enough to get outside and get drenched all over again.

Concerning the lack of doors, every member of their party had wandered into her tent over the past few days without an announcement at some point. The other night, Stitches crawled in with her because his tent was next to The Iron Bull who was enjoying some quality time with Dorian… loudly. Unfortunately for both of them, he discovered moving to a tent on the other side of the fire did little to cover the noise. She now knew even more about their relationship than she wanted, including that Dorian shoots ice magic _there_ if Bull is taking too long.

Doors would've also stopped the impromptu game of Wicked Grace that started up in her tent because she 'had the driest ground.' She ended up playing of course, as they were sitting amongst her bedroll and there wasn't enough room in the tent for her to lie back down anyway. So much for a daydream of Cullen and a nap. Or Krem coming in to talk about this lovely kitchen assistant at Skyhold and asking Aeryn for romantic advice. He protested that he could not ask Bull because he wanted to _date_ her not scare her. Aeryn sighed, missing doors and locks.

The rain had finally let up and the company was now less than a day's ride from Skyhold. Aeryn was excited and began musing out loud 'If we don't stop for the evening, we can be there by breakfast.'

'No' came Dorian's reply. 'Creeping into the hold in the dead of night like bandits on an estate? We will do no such distasteful thing. We will camp and get to Skyhold tomorrow.'

'But we are already late.' Aeryn was whining.

'You sent a raven yourself informing them of the horrid weather. They are not expecting us today.'

Aeryn protested 'But it has a bed!' And a door, and a lock that door.

'You can wait one more evening to get into bed. And even if we were to consider going through with your idiotic idea, we would get there with little time for you to enjoy the comforts of your bed, as your Commander will be attending to his duties, in his office.'

'Can you blame me? It's been six weeks and I don't tote my lover around for my satisfaction.' She missed Cullen. Not just the sex, but the entire man. Voice, touch, smile, stupid hair, take your pick, she wanted all of it. Merely standing in his presence would help.

'Boss, I'm more than happy to share. Plenty of The…'

Dorian cut him off with a scathing look. 'No _amatus_. I am horribly selfish man and I do not share my playthings. Even if it happens to be for a good cause.'

'Me? Plaything? I seem to remember something about…'

'Enough. If I am not getting any relief, I AM NOT listening to tales of your sex life.' Aeryn pushed her horse into a trot, ending the discussion.

As it turned out, Dorian got his way and they made camp an additional night. Somehow Aeryn ended up sharing her tent again, as it was the furthest from Bull and Dorian's *ahem* discussion about who was who's plaything. The way they were sounding, she did not know how they were going to be awake enough to ride into Skyhold without falling off their horses. As she tried to fall asleep between two or the tent invaders all she could think was that it was going to be a very long night.


End file.
